Pressure washers include a nozzle for spraying water toward an object to be cleaned. The nozzle is typically connected to a wand or gun so that an operator can control the actuation and/or the position of the nozzle. However, in many instances it is difficult to get the nozzle in the best position for spraying the object to be cleaned. For example, it is often desirable to spray the under carriage of an automobile, truck or other road vehicle to remove salt or other chemicals used on the roads to melt snow and ice, since such chemicals tend to promote rust on the vehicles. In other uses, there is insufficient clearance so as to best position the spray nozzle for maximum cleaning benefit.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved pressure washer assembly to maximize usage in places that are otherwise difficult to reach.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an adjustable coupler for a pressure washer which allows the spray nozzle to be better positioned for spray cleaning of an object.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a pressure washer coupler having one end connected to the pressure washer hose and the other end connected to the pressure washer nozzle, with the coupler having 360° of rotation.
Still another objective is the provision of an adjustable coupler for a pressure washer wherein the user can select the angle of the outlet to a plurality of positions.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of an adjustable coupler for a pressure washer wherein one end of the coupler can be adjusted to different set positions relative to the other end.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an adjustable coupler for a pressure washer having at least one end which can be incrementally adjusted to a variety of set positions for spraying at various angles.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a coupler for a pressure washer which can be rotated at angled increments to angle the spray in a desired direction.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a pressure washer coupler having one end with a quick coupler for attachment to a spray wand, and the other end having a quick coupler for attachment of a spray nozzle.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a pressure washer coupler which allows for quick and easy rotation of the spray nozzle to different positions.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a pressure washer coupler which is economical to manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.